You have the right to remain silent
by BunnyJack97
Summary: OS. Arthur est capturé par des bandits, seul. Mais avant qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de s'échapper, il découvre que Merlin est bien plus près qu'il ne le croit, et qu'il va devoir aussi compter sur lui pour s'enfuir.
**Bonjour !**

 **Arthur capturé par des bandits est un classique, mais je n'ai encore jamais lu une version comme celle-ci, que ce soit en anglais ou en français, alors on peut dire que cet OS est plutôt unique ^^**

 **PumpkinSpy a été ma beta, c'est d'ailleurs en passant le week-end avec elle que j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire. Je la remercie, parce que voir son enthousiasme quand je lui annonce que j'ai commencé un nouvel OS ou que j'ai avancé une autre histoire me donne vraiment envie de continuer. Si vous avez un/une beta comme ça, gardez-le/la, c'est précieux !**

 **Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire cet OS, et bonne lecture !**

oOoOo

La première chose qu'Arthur ressentit lorsqu'il se réveilla fut un mal de tête lancinant. Grimaçant, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, attendant qu'ils s'ajustent à la luminosité pour regarder autour de lui.

Il était dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas surprenant, puisqu'il avait emmené Merlin à la chasse pour s'éloigner de la pression de la cour. En revanche, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit et plissa les yeux lorsqu'il distingua un feu sur sa gauche. Merlin était parti chercher du bois pour le feu mais Arthur ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu revenir, comment un feu pouvait-il être allumé dans ce cas ?

Arthur chercha la dernière chose dont il se souvenait. Merlin et lui s'étaient arrêtés pour manger, le serviteur s'occupant des chevaux avant d'aller chercher du bois pour allumer un feu. Le roi se souvenait avoir pesté parce que Merlin mettait beaucoup de temps, mais après, plus rien.

Il prit conscience de plusieurs choses en même temps. Quelqu'un l'observait avec un sourire narquois, un homme sale, aux cheveux gras. Il était affaissé le dos contre un arbre, et il ne pouvait pas bouger les mains. Elles étaient attachées de l'autre côté de l'arbre, qui était assez large et rendait la position inconfortable. Après une vérification, il constata que ses pieds aussi étaient attachés.

Arthur comprit soudainement pourquoi il avait un trou de mémoire. Des bandits avaient dû le capturer, profitant de son moment d'inattention lorsqu'il vociférait contre Merlin pour l'assommer.

Où était l'idiot, d'ailleurs ? Arthur espéra qu'il avait mis énormément de temps à ramasser du bois, pour éviter de tomber sur les bandits à leur camp. S'il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, il pourrait aller chercher de l'aide pour sortir Arthur de là. Pas que le roi ait besoin d'aide pour s'enfuir, il était tout à fait capable de trouver un plan tout seul. Mais c'était toujours rassurant de savoir qu'il y avait un plan B au cas où le plan A ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- Enfin réveillé, Belle au Bois Dormant ? dit soudain l'homme qui l'observait.

Arthur l'avait presque oublié, trop occupé à réfléchir. Il se redressa, se tortillant lorsque le bas de son dos se retrouva contre une racine douloureuse. Il s'en écarta le plus possible, s'arrêtant lorsque ses épaules commencèrent à lui faire mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

Il put presque voir Merlin rouler des yeux dans sa tête. Question stupide. Mais il avait besoin de gagner du temps pour réfléchir à un plan. Il préférait se sortir de là sans avoir à attendre que son serviteur arrive avec ou sans aide, si Merlin était capable de le traquer, ce dont il doutait. L'idiot n'était pas capable de traquer un daim, sans parler d'un groupe de bandits qui faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler ses traces.

Parce que c'était forcément des bandits qui avaient un minimum de compétences en la matière. Sinon, Arthur les aurait entendus approcher. Il s'entraînait à ce genre de choses depuis tout petit, et sa capacité à repérer des intrus ne lui faisait défaut que très rarement.

\- C'est évident, non ? répondit le bandit. De l'argent.

Arthur roula des yeux. Il aurait pu le parier.

\- Vous n'aurez rien de moi, répliqua-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez fait, et vous allez le regretter. Je suis-

Arthur retint l'exclamation de douleur qu'il allait pousser juste à temps. En revanche, il ne put retenir une grimace. Quelque chose sur la racine, dont il était pourtant certain de s'être éloigné de plusieurs centimètres, venait de le pincer. Fort. Il tenta par réflexe de se retourner pour voir ce que c'était, avant de grimacer à nouveau et de tourner simplement la tête.

Le tronc de l'arbre était tellement large qu'il ne voyait pas au-delà. En revanche, il vit de chaque côté ce qu'il prit d'abord pour des branches qui faisaient le tour de l'arbre, avant de se rendre compte que c'étaient des bras. Quelqu'un d'autre était attaché de l'autre côté de l'arbre, une personne qui portait un habit marron. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer.

Il supposa que les mains de cette personne étaient attachées de la même manière que les siennes, et se rendit compte que c'était contre elles qu'il s'était appuyé tout à l'heure, et que c'était l'inconnu qui l'avait pincé.

Pourquoi ? Il avait été sur le point de dire qu'il était le roi de Camelot et que s'ils ne le relâchaient pas maintenant, les bandits allaient le payer très cher, et l'étranger l'avait interrompu, volontairement ou pas.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? dit le bandit d'une voix moqueuse. Un fils de noble rempli d'argent ? Tant mieux, ça nous intéresse ! Maintenant fermez-la, ou je vous ferai taire.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche et prit une inspiration avant de s'immobiliser et de frissonner. Voilà que l'étranger lui touchait le bas du dos maintenant !

Il était sur le point de s'appuyer d'un coup contre l'arbre et contre les mains de l'autre personne pour la faire arrêter lorsqu'il se rendit compte que seul un doigt lui touchait le dos, restant appuyé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de bouger. Arthur s'immobilisa, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Alors, le doigt commença à se déplacer. Arthur inspira brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'étranger formait lentement des lettres. Il s'appliqua à les déchiffrer, et finit par réaliser que la personne avait tracé le mot « STOP ».

Arthur fronça les sourcils. L'étranger l'avait donc interrompu volontairement tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi voulait-il qu'il arrête de parler ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas !

Il attendit que le bandit cesse de le regarder pour tourner la tête et essayer de voir l'étranger. Il ne vit rien de plus que la première fois et laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, suffisamment bas pour que le bandit ne l'entende pas mais assez fort pour que l'étranger puisse l'entendre.

Au bout d'un moment, l'inconnu posa à nouveau son doigt sur son dos et commença à tracer des lettres. Il fallut plusieurs minutes, mais Arthur finit par reconstituer la phrase « ILS NE SAVENT PAS QUE VOUS ETES LE ROI DE CAMELOT ». Ledit roi grimaça lorsqu'il vit le temps qu'il avait fallu à l'inconnu pour tracer cette phrase, avant de reporter son attention sur le sens de celle-ci.

Si les bandits ne savaient effectivement pas qu'il était le roi, ça expliquait pourquoi le bandit ne s'était pas montré plus agressif. Mais comment se faisait-il que l'étranger sache qui il était ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il alors, satisfait d'entendre le ton menaçant de sa voix même dans un murmure.

S'il était ici incognito, il n'allait pas risquer de changer cela. Ça pourrait servir à son avantage pour s'échapper. Il devait s'assurer que l'inconnu n'allait pas faire quelque chose qui compromettrait son identité.

Un grognement attira son attention, et Arthur réalisa que l'étranger devait se faire mal, en bougeant les mains comme ça. Il s'entaillait probablement les poignets à cause des cordes qui l'attachaient. Le roi se demanda pourquoi un étranger se donnait autant de mal pour communiquer. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas tout simplement ?

« MERLIN », traça l'étranger, et Arthur inspira brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Comment avait-il fini attaché à un arbre ? Pourquoi ? S'il avait réussi à traquer le groupe de bandits, pourquoi n'était-il pas allé chercher du renfort ?

« TAISEZ-VOUS », écrivit Merlin, et Arthur n'eut plus de doutes quant à son identité. Seul Merlin pouvait savoir qu'il avait été sur le point de le questionner.

Lorsqu'un nouveau grognement de douleur émana de derrière lui, Arthur se rapprocha le plus possible des mains de Merlin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Les bras du serviteur passaient par-dessus les siens avant de finir dans son dos, indiquant que Merlin avait dû être attaché après Arthur. Le roi supposa que Merlin avait dû tenter de le secourir seul, ou s'était fait prendre avant d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Dans tous les cas, il se trouvait dans une position encore plus inconfortable que la sienne.

\- Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? murmura brusquement Arthur.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse. Si Merlin avait été en état de parler, il l'aurait fait. Ça leur aurait facilité la tâche à tous les deux. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, et Arthur aurait donné cher pour savoir quoi. Si les bandits avaient fait du mal à Merlin...

\- Une idée ? demanda-t-il.

Arthur ne fut pas surprit lorsque la réponse de Merlin fut « NON ». S'il avait trouvé un plan, le serviteur l'aurait déjà mis à exécution ou lui en aurait parlé - au sens figuratif. Alors c'était à lui de trouver un plan. Même si Merlin en trouvait un, il mettrait une éternité à le communiquer, et Arthur ne tenait pas à ce que son serviteur se vide de son sang en bougeant les mains plus que nécessaire. Lui-même avait la peau irritée, la corde étant enroulée autour de ses poignets et passant entre ses mains pour qu'elle ne se détende pas. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état des poignets de Merlin, surtout si celui-ci avait tenté de le réveiller avant qu'il reprenne conscience.

« PERSONNE DE MON COTE », traça Merlin après l'avoir poussé du pouce pour lui indiquer de se concentrer sur lui. Arthur sourit. Après toutes ces années passées à son service, Merlin savait comment Arthur fonctionnait. Il repérait au maximum les alentours avant d'agir. Merlin venait de lui fournir une ouverture, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de la saisir.

\- Bien, répondit-il, murmurant toujours. Maintenant arrête, tu te fais du mal.

Il put entendre le reniflement de Merlin et l'interpréta sans peine. Le serviteur se moquait d'avoir les poignets en sang si ça permettait de les sortir de là. Néanmoins, Merlin ne répondit rien, ce qui rassura Arthur. Il ne tenait pas à devoir porter Merlin parce qu'il était trop faible pour courir lorsqu'ils s'échapperaient.

Le bandit qui s'était adressé à Arthur fut bientôt remplacé par un autre, qui se rapprocha du roi et ne le quitta pas des yeux, rendant impossible toute conversation. Arthur roula des yeux. Génial. S'il trouvait un plan, il devrait compter sur Merlin pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire le plus rapidement possible, ou ils se feraient repérer très vite.

Une rapide inspection lui confirma que toutes ses armes avaient disparues, même s'il n'aurait pas pu les atteindre de toute façon. Mais si la dague qu'il gardait à sa ceinture avait été encore là, Merlin aurait pu essayer de l'attraper...

Arthur se souvint alors d'une chose que Merlin lui avait dite, il y a longtemps. Le serviteur portait toujours une dague sur lui, au cas où il en aurait besoin. Mais il n'avait jamais dit à Arthur où. Avec un soupir, le roi décida que ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Il put entendre la brusque inspiration et sentir le sursaut de Merlin lorsque ses mains touchèrent le dos du serviteur, et s'excusa mentalement. Il aurait dû se douter que ça surprendrait Merlin. Il espéra juste que son mouvement brusque n'avait attiré l'attention de personne.

Il tâta le dos de Merlin jusqu'à sentir sa ceinture et chercha un renflement, se retenant de pousser une exclamation de joie lorsqu'il en trouva un. Merlin avait encore sa dague sur lui ! Elle était juste au-dessus de sa ceinture, sous sa chemise, ce qui la dissimulait, et les bandits n'avaient pas dû prendre la peine de fouiller le serviteur. Lorsque Merlin comprit ce qu'il faisait, il cessa de bouger involontairement et tenta de rester le plus immobile possible pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Avec une grimace d'excuse que Merlin ne pouvait pas voir, Arthur entreprit de soulever la chemise afin de la dégager de la ceinture, pour accéder au poignard. Merlin frissonna lorsque ses doigts froids effleurèrent sa peau. Sans perdre de temps, Arthur chercha la poignée de la dague et la retira lentement de son fourreau en faisant le moins de bruit possible, tressaillant lorsque la lame rencontra de la résistance. Un nouveau grognement lui confirma qu'il venait d'entailler Merlin. Arthur soupira.

Essayant de ne pas causer davantage de dégâts, Arthur commença à couper les cordes. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps, mais il finit par y arriver et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses poignets furent dégagés. Arthur se mit à réfléchir. Avec le bandit qui montait la garde à quelques mètres de lui, il ne pouvait pas se détacher les pieds sans être vu. Le mieux à faire était qu'il réussisse à faire passer la dague à Merlin pour que lui-même se détache.

Aucun bandit ne se trouvait de son côté droit. Le poignard dans la main, Arthur déplaça lentement son bras pour le ramener près de lui au maximum. Pour atteindre les mains de Merlin, il allait devoir à nouveau faire mal à celui-ci, les bras du serviteur étant toujours par-dessus les siens. Arthur retourna la dague pour avoir la lame dans la main, pour éviter de couper à nouveau Merlin. Puis il la rapprocha des mains de Merlin, qui masqua efficacement sa douleur, et s'autorisa un petit sourire lorsque le serviteur sentit la poignée de la dague contre ses doigts et la saisit. Arthur ramena son bras vers le dos de Merlin.

Merlin mit autant de temps que lui à se détacher. Puis, ayant compris qu'Arthur lui avait donné la dague parce que le roi ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il déplaça son bras gauche, et Arthur grimaça lorsqu'il eut un aperçu du poignet de Merlin, à vif et ensanglanté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Merlin poussa la dague dans la main d'Arthur et son bras reprit sa place. Arthur se demanda ce qu'il avait fait, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'en souciait guère, tant que ça aidait à les sortir de là et que Merlin n'avait pas fait quelque chose qui pouvait compromettre leur évasion. Sur ce plan, il lui faisait confiance. Merlin était peut-être un idiot mais il savait se montrer sérieux et intelligent lorsqu'il le fallait.

Arthur soupira. Maintenant, c'était une question de timing. Il devait attendre que le bandit s'en aille ou s'endorme pour donner le signal à Merlin et se détacher. A partir de là, ils devraient s'en aller rapidement, pour être le plus loin possible lorsque les bandits se rendraient compte qu'ils s'étaient échappés.

oOoOo

L'occasion se présenta quelques heures plus tard, au moment de la tombée de la nuit. Le même bandit surveillait encore Arthur, mais il semblait commencer à trouver le temps long, et Arthur ne tarda pas à le voir s'assoupir. Un peu trop rapidement à son goût, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Autant profiter de l'incompétence pour s'enfuir.

\- Prépare-toi, murmura-t-il à Merlin, et il reçut un petit coup dans le dos en réponse.

Lentement, Arthur utilisa la dague pour couper les dernières cordes qui le retenaient, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le bandit. Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté, ou Merlin l'aurait prévenu.

\- Maintenant !

En même temps, ils s'accroupirent et se dirigèrent vers la droite d'Arthur. Le camp des bandits était suffisamment éloigné pour qu'ils ne les entendent pas. Côte à côte, Arthur jeta un œil à Merlin, et comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé. Un bâillon épais pendait autour de son cou, à la place de son foulard qui avait disparu. Arthur sourit avec amertume, imaginant sans peine ce que Merlin avait dû faire pour gagner cela.

Ils gagnèrent la forêt sans parler et s'arrêtèrent une fois qu'Arthur jugea qu'ils avaient mis suffisamment de distance entre le camp de bandits et eux pour parler sans être entendus. Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour commencer mais Merlin le devança.

\- Vous m'avez coupé ! s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure forcé.

\- Et quel idiot garde son arme _sous_ sa chemise, là où elle est contre la peau ? répliqua Arthur. Honnêtement, Merlin, c'est un miracle que tu ne te sois pas coupé avant !

\- Ça nous a permis de nous échapper, non ? Personne n'a pensé à me fouiller complètement, alors que _vous_ n'avez plus aucune arme. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, nous serions toujours là-bas à attendre que vous trouviez un plan pour nous sortir de là !

\- Pourquoi était-ce à moi de trouver un plan ? rétorqua Arthur, ayant besoin d'évacuer un peu de sa tension et sachant que Merlin avait aussi besoin de cela. Tu aurais pu en trouver un et le mettre à exécution pendant que j'étais inconscient !

\- Et je vous aurais traîné par terre derrière moi ? Brillant, personne n'aurait rien vu !

\- Je te préférais bâillonné ! s'exclama Arthur en s'éloignant de quelques pas avant de se retourner.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux y retourner, répondit Merlin. Je suis sûr qu'ils _adoreraient_ me revoir.

La manière dont il dit cela poussa Arthur à se retourner, et le roi inspira brusquement lorsque Merlin tourna la tête vers lui. L'œil droit de son serviteur était entouré d'un énorme bleu en forme de poing et il arborait une coupure au niveau de la tempe, indiquant que celui qui l'avait frappé portait une bague ou quelque chose de pointu. Le sang qui avait coulé avait fini par sécher le long de son visage. Arthur franchit d'un bond les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

\- Qui a fait ça ? gronda-t-il.

\- A votre avis ? répliqua Merlin. Vous pouvez toujours aller les voir, ils devraient être contents de vous revoir aussi. Vous aurez probablement même droit à la même chose que moi, peut-être pire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur, toujours sur le même ton.

\- Ils n'apprécient pas qu'on les insulte, dit Merlin en haussant les épaules comme si c'était naturel. Alors ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait pour que j'arrête.

Arthur soupira. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ça ne calma pas sa colère pour autant. S'il revoyait ces bandits un jour...

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit rapidement Merlin en détournant les yeux.

\- Merlin...

\- Ça ira jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre, assura Merlin en reculant et en levant les bras. Vous m'avez déjà déshabillé une fois aujourd'hui, je ne tiens pas à ce vous le fassiez une deuxième fois.

Tout en parlant, Merlin mit les mains derrière son dos, probablement pour remettre sa chemise dans sa ceinture.

\- On verra ça à Camelot, finit par dire Arthur sur un ton qui indiquait clairement que cette discussion n'était pas terminée. Où est notre camp ?

Même dans l'obscurité qui grandissait, il put voir l'expression de Merlin, qui ne lui indiqua rien de bon. Arthur parla avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose.

\- Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas où est le camp ?

\- Désolé, Sire, j'étais occupé à essayer de vous suivre ! Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je n'étais pas là quand vous vous êtes fait kidnapper, et j'ai dû essayer de vous rattraper sans me faire remarquer.

\- Ça a remarquablement bien marché, puisque tu as fini le dos contre un arbre avec moi. Est-ce que tu as au moins eu le temps d'essayer quelque chose avant de te faire capturer ?

\- Ils avaient des sentinelles, marmonna Merlin, répondant à la question d'Arthur. C'est par là, continua-t-il sur un ton normal en indiquant la gauche par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas ?

\- Maintenant je m'en souviens.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Vous voulez me suivre, ou vous voulez rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse rattraper ?

Arthur soupira et suivit Merlin, qui décrivit un arc de cercle pour contourner le camp des bandits avant de tourner à droite, reconnaissant apparemment le chemin. Arthur pria pour que ce soit le cas. Bientôt, le roi put remarquer que Merlin grimaçait presque continuellement et respirait à petits coups. Il serra les poings en comprenant pourquoi il faisait cela.

Au bout d'un moment, Merlin remonta les manches de sa veste et de sa chemise pour éviter qu'elles frottent contre ses poignets, attirant l'attention d'Arthur. Ils étaient irrités et couverts de sang qui avait coulé jusque sur ses mains.

Ils finirent par arriver au camp, et Arthur fut soulagé de voir que les chevaux et tout leur équipement étaient encore là. Sans perdre de temps, il ordonna à Merlin de s'asseoir, surprit et inquiet lorsque celui-ci s'exécuta sans rechigner. Ses blessures devaient être plus sérieuses que ce qu'il pensait. Il alla chercher sa gourde et versa de l'eau sur les poignets de Merlin, s'excusant lorsque son serviteur siffla de douleur.

Arthur commença à ranger le camp, refusant catégoriquement que Merlin l'aide. Monter sur les chevaux fut un supplice pour Merlin, même avec l'aide d'Arthur.

Profitant de la pleine lune qui éclairait suffisamment la forêt pour qu'ils puissent avancer, Arthur prit les rênes du cheval de Merlin et lança sa monture au pas. Il ne faisait pas assez clair pour aller plus vite et Arthur doutait que Merlin aurait pu supporter une allure supérieure, étant donné la façon dont il se cramponnait les côtes.

Ils arrivèrent à Camelot en pleine nuit, et Arthur conduisit aussitôt Merlin à Gaius en le soutenant pendant qu'un garde prenait leurs chevaux. Le garde avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il avait refermé la bouche en voyant la manière dont Arthur soutenait Merlin, le bras gauche du serviteur passé autour des épaules d'Arthur et l'autre serré autour de son torse.

Gaius annonça que Merlin avait plusieurs côtes fêlées mais aucune n'était cassée, ce qui était étonnant, vu les bleus qui couvraient surtout le côté gauche de son torse. Arthur l'aida à se coucher pour qu'il ait moins mal et lui accorda plusieurs jours de repos avant de lui-même aller à ses appartements pour dormir. Tout le monde serait surpris de le voir dans la matinée, comme ils n'étaient pas censés rentrer avant la soirée, mais Arthur s'en fichait. Lui comme Merlin avaient besoin de repos.

oOoOo

Lorsque Merlin se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva sa dague à son chevet, avec une note.

« Ta dague nous a sauvé la vie. Ne t'en sépare jamais. »

N'ayant aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture, Merlin sourit, se sentant déjà mieux. Quand Arthur se comportait comme ça, il valait tous les sacrifices du monde.

oOoOo

 **Merci :) !**


End file.
